


No Harm Ever Came From Reading A Book

by ComyD



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anduin has no idea what he's doing, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Garrosh is a secret softy, Garrosh is along for the ride, Graveyard Chaos, M/M, Magic, Rituals, Spellbook Fuckery, Spooky, Violence, Wicca, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/ComyD
Summary: Anduin finds a mysterious spell book, and decides to try and communicate with the spirit of his father. Unfortunately he chooses the night of Halloween, but really what's the worst that can happen? He's about to find out, and he's about to drag Garrosh Hellscream along with him.
Relationships: Garrosh Hellscream/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. A Fateful Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's October I thought lets get into the spooky mood. I really love this pairing and am excited to be contributing to the fic list.
> 
> A big thanks to Jamieisclassic for helping me with all the research and giving me some fun lessons and reading!
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy! I will add tags as I go along.

Anduin hadn’t been looking for the book when he found it.  _ No, _ he had recently redecorated his bedroom, and was looking for a new lamp-  _ in the second hand store _ . The book had been sitting there at the back of the shelf, covered in dust. Black leather cover cracked with age, pages yellowing and the spine looking as though it’s seen better days. Curious-  _ as always _ , Anduin thumbs through it. He can feel his brows rise, this seems to be some sort of spell book! Though he can’t make out half the words, the diagrams clearly show rituals of some kind. One in particular catches his eye!

That’s how Anduin found himself nervously standing outside Mr Khadghar’s shop of Mystery. Everyone in their small town thought the man a crackpot, but right now Anduin was convinced that Mr Khadghar had the key to achieving his wish. Taking in a deep breath and trying to quieten down the butterflies in his belly, Anduin pushes on the shop door.  _ It doesn’t budge _ . Feeling his face go red as he reads the sign on the door, Anduin _ pulls _ .

A small jingle heralds his entry, and the white haired shopkeeper turns to greet him. There’s a warm smile on the man’s face, and some of those butterflies disappear. Anduin sheepishly shuffles over, making sure the book he just purchased is hidden away from sight.

“Hello there, you’re a new face!” Mr Khadghar says cheerily, giving Anduin a quick once over. “Welcome! What can I help you with?”

Anduin can’t help but let his eyes drift all over the store, it’s small but bursting with personality. He can see a table laden with various kinds of crystals, shelves lined with candles in many colours. There’s a pleasant smell in the air, he spots the incense burner by the till. He feels so very calm. 

“Well, um… I was hoping to buy a few things.” Anduin says politely, feeling oddly guilty about making eye contact. Maybe he shouldn’t go through with his plan. He wouldn’t be feeling guilty if it was a sound idea,  _ would he? _ Mr Khadghar doesn’t seem to notice at least, the man gives a small hum, eyes twinkling at him.

“Well, what are you looking to buy? I can help if you tell me.” he laughs out, no doubt vastly amused by Anduin’s vagueness and clear embarrassment. Anduin feels his cheeks heat, but offers Khadghar a small smile, nodding his head and taking out the list he had made from his pocket.

“Well I- I have a list, sir.” Anduin mumbles out, handing the paper over to the shopkeeper. Khadghar takes it and reads it, one eyebrow arching ever so slightly. He looks up from the list and observes Anduin thoughtfully, his eyes appearing as though they are looking into his very soul.

“This is  _ quite _ the list. Are you attempting a summoning ritual of some kind?”

Anduin knows he’s been caught. While phrased as a question, the look on the older man’s face is knowing. Anduin shifts his feet uneasily, looking down at the floor- _ he’s never been a good liar. _ He nods wordlessly. Khadghar hums again, and the shop falls into a rather tense silence.

“Well doing one is best on a full moon.” The man is moving around and Anduin looks up, watching in awe as Khadghar lifts some items from the shelf. “You’ll need to charge yourself with a bath beforehand.  _ Hmm, _ I would recommend, using the Frankincense oil and maybe some of these jasmine petals. Yes they’ll do nicely. Oh! _ Of course _ , you’ll need some amethyst.” Khadghar looks at him for a moment tilting his head.” Actually you’ll need  _ a lot  _ of amethysts. You are a novice after all.”

Anduin can only stare dumbly. Mr Khadghar is really helping him! He feels a little excited, and very eager to begin. Mr Khadghar has that knowing smile on his face again, as he riffles through some ornate cabinets looking at various little pots of oils.

“I suppose it’s no secret. You’re hoping to reach your father. It’s not easy losing a loved one so suddenly- you _ mustn’t _ get your hopes up too much.” Khadghar fixes him with an appraising stare and mutely Anduin nods. He hadn’t considered the possibility of failure. Unease creeps back upon him like a dead weight. What would he do if he couldn’t reach his father? Mr Khadghar seems to sense his mood, and puts a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

“There’s no time limit, you can keep on trying. Just don’t expect too much on your first go is all I am saying. If you want I have a few numbers of people better learned in that art than myself. I could always call around and see if any of them would be able to help you?”

It’s a very kind and generous offer, _ but Anduin doesn’t want to wait! _ He wants to do this as soon as he can! He  _ needs _ this. Anduin nods at the older man, hoping he looks sincere. Khadghar seems pacified and he looks back to the list.

“Hmm, it says here you want an Amethyst wand?” He looks to Anduin for confirmation, and Anduin finds himself nodding. “Those can be a little pricey…” He trails off seeing Anduin’s face fall. “ _ But! _ You could easily substitute it for a yew wand. If I remember correctly there’s a tree just outside the cemetery. Just be sure to wear gloves and ask the tree permission before you cut any branches off.” Khadghar says sternly.

“Ask permission?” Anduin asks, panicking for a moment. What if the tree doesn’t give him permission!? What if it takes too long!? He must show his worry on his face as Khadghar holds out a hand motioning for Anduin to calm down.

“It’s simple. Before you cut what you need from the tree, you simply ask it for permission. Tell the tree what you would like to use its branch for.”

Anduin feels his face brighten.  _ Oh! _ Well he supposes that makes perfect sense, it’s only polite after all, and he hopes the tree will understand. He nods to show he has received Khadghar’s lesson. He makes a mental note to get gloves. If Mr Khadghar is telling him to wear gloves, then he is going to wear them. Khadghar gestures for him to make his way to the till.

“OK, so that’s; four ivory candles, one purple, one red, some Frankincense oil, lemongrass oil, jasmine petals, amethyst.” He wraps the items up carefully, putting them into a little bag for Anduin. “Oh! You might want to use some myrrh incense! Here you go, oh do you need a burner?”

Anduin stares blankly, and Khadghar gives him a fond sigh, taking a small burner from under the counter and placing it into his bag. Anduin feels alarmed when he notes the shopkeeper didn’t scan it in at the till.

“I’m gifting you this, and I suppose this sea salt since you probably don’t know about cleansing your candles.” 

Anduin shakes his head sheepishly, maybe he should have come better prepared. He feels like he’s really troubling Mr Khadghar. The man has a soft smile on his face though, and Anduin wants to cry at the kindness he’s being shown.

“So you had salt on your list, and really it’s just regular plain old salt. You can pick that up at the grocery store.” Khadghar muses as he gives Anduin’s list another quick once over. “Now, I told you this kind of ritual seems best geared for a full moon. Now if I remember correctly-” Khadghar peers over at his calendar, a crease appearing between his brows. “Yes I did remember correctly. Next full moon is on All Hallows Eve.”

Anduin feels himself shiver at the grim look on the old man’s face. Why does it feel like he’s about to get a warning of some kind? 

“Please  _ do not _ attempt a ritual on that night. Please wait until next month. A novice like yourself could end up getting yourself into trouble rather than having nothing at all happen. Now I’m trusting you here.  _ Please promise me you won’t. _ ”

Anduin licks his dry lips. “I promise.” He’s never felt as wretched in his life, lying to the old man like that. _ Especially _ after Mr Khadghar was so kind. But if the old legends about Halloween are correct, then isn’t that the _ best time _ for someone like him to try? He’s determined, and after all the worst case scenario is that nothing at all happens. He has a week to study the spell and ritual, he’s got this! 

The shopkeeper seems uneasy, but after a few moments of hesitation hands him the bag with his precious cargo. Anduin beams at him, and hands over the money. He feels much happier than he has in a while. Now to get that salt and some gloves.

As he makes his way out the shop, he finds himself being watched by a couple of rather unsavoury characters. As he makes his way to the town’s grocery store, he is easily alerted to the two men, since they seem to be following him. The hairs at the back of his neck rise, and he is very aware that the street is empty. If he can just make it to the main road, he will have lots of witnesses around him. Unfortunately his two pursuers seem to have caught on to that, and have increased their speed. Feeling his heart racing Anduin’s eyes dart around, there’s the rather shady snooker hall just a few doors ahead. Then again, that’s where these two could have come from… He decides to take his chances.

Anduin has only made it to the door, when it opens-  _ almost taking him with it _ . Anduin feels his eyes widen as the biggest orc he’s ever seen steps out. If he remembers right, this is Garrosh Hellscream!!! The guy was renowned for  _ always _ getting into fights and causing trouble. Anduin feels his hope of salvation dwindling _ \- then again, _ the two thugs following him, seem to have halted. Garrosh seems to have just become aware of him, yellow eyes widening as they take him in. He wants to laugh at the confusion he sees in the orc’s eyes.

Garrosh looks over his head, at the two wannabe stalkers, before those fox-like eyes fall back on him. Anduin realizes the orc had been about to light a cigarette, but it seems to be forgotten as the orc sends the two men a menacing glare. He steps around Anduin, keeping him hidden behind his large back.

_ “There a problem here?” _ Garrosh snarls, crushing his cigarette in his grasp. He is the very image of strength right now, and Anduin feels his cheeks heat- embarrassed to be staring at him with awe. The two men seem to be weighing up their options, one of them is also an orc- but he’s _ tiny _ next to Garrosh. His companion is a large human, who foolishly spits at Garrosh’s boot.

“Nothing that concerns you. Just wanted a word with that _ cutie _ there.” 

Anduin shudders at the tone, he’s pretty certain a word is not what they wanted at all. Garrosh seems to agree, because he nudges Anduin back- _ surprisingly gentle _ , and motions with his head for Anduin to go in through the door. Anduin lingers at the door, feeling guilty about leaving the orc on his own-  _ not that he’d be much help if a fight did break out _ . Garrosh shoots him an exasperated look.

“Better tell the old man to call an ambulance.” Garrosh grunts out, he makes a show of turning to face Anduin, but Anduin can see the way those cunning eyes are fixed on his prey. “Actually, make that  _ two _ , I think it’s only one patient per ambulance.” 

Anduin feels his cheeks heat again, and a strange heat travels down to his belly, just hearing the orc’s gravelly voice. Maybe he’d breathed in too much of that incense back at Mr Khadghar’s shop. He’s just about to go in and do as Garrosh has asked him, when the orc (the one that had been following him) charges forward. Anduin swears he blinks and the next thing he knows, Garrosh has the other orc pinned to the ground. Barely even out of breath himself. The human man pales, scuttling back and holding his arms up in surrender.

“Look I don’t want any trouble…”

Garrosh snorts, and tightens his grip on the orc below him. The fallen orc makes a pitiful whimpering sound. Anduin notices that there’s blood on his face-  _ when _ had Garrosh hit him? The larger orc sure is fast for someone so bulky.

**_“Garrosh!”_ **

Both Anduin and Garrosh almost jump out their skins, whirling to face whoever shouted. It must be the old man Garrosh was talking about. An older orc, with silvered hair, but he looks anything but frail. Anduin gulps and steps out the way, as this orc marches towards Garrosh.

“ _ What are you doing? _ You said you were going to stop all this nonsense!”

Garrosh winces at the tone, and guilt pools hot in Anduin’s stomach.  _ It was his fault _ . Garrosh releases the man on the ground, stepping back with a huff. The other orc wastes no time in scrambling to his feet and running off- human companion right behind him. Garrosh looks away, as the old orc lets out a disappointed sigh, that has even Anduin cringing.

“You should know better! Just because you’re strong doesn’t mean you can beat the shit out of anyone you want.” The elder orc chastises. Garrosh’s shoulders slump and Anduin can’t let this berating go any further.

_ “Actually.” _ He pipes up, jumping when two sets of eyes swivel to stare at him. “Uh, sir. Garrosh only did it to help me.” Anduin says, hating how timid he sounds under the glare of both orcs. Garrosh makes a strange face, before huffing out a breath and crossing his arms. The older orc looks surprised, staring from Anduin to Garrosh and back again. He must see that there’s no deception in Anduin’s expression- for he shrugs and makes his way back into the bar, not before shooting Garrosh a questioning look. Now Anduin’s standing alone with his unlikely hero.

“Th- thank you.”Anduin stammers out, embarrassed it’s taken him so long to properly thank Garrosh. The orc snorts at him, eyes narrowing almost in suspicion. It’s then Anduin notices the knuckles on Garrosh’s hand are bleeding slightly- he must have caught them on his opponent's tusks. “Your hand!” Anduin cries out, already making his way toward Garrosh- much to the orc’s surprise.

“It’s fine. It happens a lot. I’ll just get some ice.” Garrosh grumbles out, trying to step back from Anduin. “Heh, _ if the old man will let me _ .” He mutters out as an afterthought. It only makes Anduin’s guilt worse. He fumbles in his pocket looking for his handkerchief - he had always teased his dad for being old-fashioned. Seemed his dad was right though,  _ they did come in handy.  _

“Will you just let me help you,  _ please? _ ” Anduin asks, sounding exasperated. The orc sighs and eventually plays along, holding out his injured hand for Anduin’s inspection. Anduin lets out a small hiss. Garrosh’s knuckles look a little swollen. Thankfully the source of the bleeding is minor. Anduin gets the handkerchief- fully intending to wrap it around Garrosh’s hand, until he hits a  _ small _ (well large) snag. Garrosh’s hand is  _ significantly _ bigger than he was anticipating. Anduin stares, trying not to feel strangely excited about the size difference. In the end he settles for tying it around the middle three fingers - _ after all _ that’s where he has taken the brunt of the damage. Garrosh lets out an amused snort, as Anduin tightens it with a bow.

“It was barely bleeding. You’re a fussy little thing aren’t you?” He seems to be watching Anduin’s face rather carefully. Anduin does his best not to stutter like an idiot, and instead flounders for words - _ like an idiot. _

“Well you got hurt because of me … eh that is not hurt so much but into trouble… I feel bad… I put you in a bad position… now you’re going to get yelled at.” He  _ eventually _ manages to shut his mouth. He can feel the heat radiating off his face and Garrosh is looking at him with an arched brow. Anduin’s just noticing the tattoos on his face and neck-  _ wow he really pulls them off.  _

“Don’t worry about old Saurfang. It’ll be nothing he hasn’t said before.” Garrosh says, trying to reassure Anduin. But Anduin can hear the underlying resignation in his tone. He wants to go in there and make Saurfang understand that Garrosh didn’t start the fight. The orc must somehow sense his thoughts, as he offers Anduin a cocky smirk.

“Don’t be worrying about me now. Just don’t let me catch you wandering around here on your own again!  _ Seriously _ what kind of moron dawdles through a sketchy place at this time!? You’re lucky I’m in a good mood, or I might have mugged you myself.”

Anduin feels his sympathy wane just like that. He deadpans at the orc, unsure whether he’s being serious or trying to shoo Anduin away. He decides to believe that Garrosh Hellscream, for all his bravado, is actually shy at being seen as a nice guy. Anduin rolls his eyes at the orc and gives him a small smile. Garrosh seems surprised at his reaction. 

“I promise. Thank you anyway. You can keep the handkerchief or I work over in the bookshop Monday till Thursday.  _ If _ you want to return it.” Anduin gives the baffled orc a small wave and begins his walk, he still needs to visit the grocery store, he still has a few hours before closing- but after that scare he doesn’t want to be walking alone in the dark. He wonders if it’s his imagination or if Garrosh’s eyes are on him until he reaches the main road.

  
  
  
  



	2. Not a Sound in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrosh is walking home, minding his own business when he spots Anduin Wrynn of all people, sneaking into the graveyard after hours? Guess he'd better go and keep an eye on him then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha, what do you mean this is a Halloween fic? Anyway, please enjoy this new chapter. It's been taking me ages to write, and I still don't think it's perfect, but it's better than nothing.

Garrosh angrily took his jacket from his locker. Since his little stunt earlier in the week-  _ saving Wrynn from being mugged _ , he had lost his ‘staying in the bar after work’ privileges. He shrugs the leather jacket on, feeling eyes on him the whole time. 

“ _ How many times do I need to tell you?  _ Just because you’re big, doesn’t mean you can just beat on whoever you want. Those strong fists of yours should be used to protect.” Saurfang’s leaning on the door watching him. Garrosh rolls his eyes, even though Wrynn had vouched for him, the old man wasn’t having any of it. 

He was grateful to Saurfang, for giving him his job, and giving him the benefit of the doubt. He had been a rotten kid, that much he could admit, and as an adult no matter how hard he tried to change, he just couldn’t seem to shake off his knack for finding trouble. Garrosh supposes, there are worse punishments he could have received, such as being suspended without pay or worse,  _ fired. _ He had hoped his friends would come round to his place and drink there, but it seemed the prospect of hitting on college girls in their slutty Halloween costumes was far more appealing. He probably wouldn’t be the best company anyway. Closing the locker door, he nods in reply to Saurfang. The older orc shakes his head, looking so much older.

“Alright old man. I’ll see you tomorrow night. Don’t let any of them hassle you.” Garrosh says, clapping Saurfang on the shoulder as he heads out the back door. He knows the older orc is more than capable of handling a bar full of rowdy and probably horny drunks, but he’d never forgive himself if something happened. Saurfang returns the gesture letting out an amused snort.

“Take care, _ try not  _ to go looking for trouble.” Saurfang calls after him. Garrosh rolls his eyes, but waves back at the older man. It was nice-  _ in a strange way _ , having someone worry about you. Since his mother died, no one had really looked out for him, except Saurfang and his landlady Geyah. 

Garrosh trudges along the road, the night is growing colder and the sun has set. He shoves his hands into his pockets, and freezes. He still has Anduin Wrynn’s handkerchief. Looking at the little square of fabric in his hands, and thinking about how it’s probably larger in Anduin’s tiny human ones. He was a strange one, that Anduin Wrynn, he was probably five years his junior  _ if _ Garrosh remembered correctly. He had been in his last year of high school when Anduin was just starting, so they never had much chance to interact. Anduin’s dad on the other hand, the local sheriff- Garrosh knew him  _ pretty _ well.

Varian Wrynn had pulled him up a  _ number _ of times, mainly for fighting or skipping school, and on the odd occasion underage smoking. It was hard to reconcile that Anduin was the son of such a loud, brash and stern man. But perhaps Sheriff Wrynn was only like that at work. Regardless of his personal dislike of the man, Garrosh had grudgingly respected him, and had been shocked to hear of his death. Varian Wrynn had deserved better than being stabbed by some lowlife punk robbing the local gas station, while off duty and out of uniform. If he recalled, Anduin’s mother had passed when he was young, leaving him an orphan- like Garrosh.   
  
He found himself often thinking of Anduin, perhaps that’s what had possessed him to intervene that day. The thought of the kid being beaten-  _ or worse _ , had left a bad taste in his mouth and those big blue eyes just screamed at him to protect him. Then the stupid kid had played the whole “wounded animal” routine, tying the flimsy handkerchief round his hand as if he were some action hero. He snorts at the thought. Yet, Anduin hadn’t been afraid, in fact the blond had even  _ thanked _ him… It was odd.  _ No one _ had ever thanked him before. 

He had thought about going into Anduin’s place of work to return the handkerchief, but chickened out at the last minute. Giving it back meant he no longer had a reason to talk to Anduin, and yet  _ what _ was he supposed to say? It had just seemed a bad idea, and so he had stayed away. Guilt ate at him though, when after he washed it, he noticed the letters  _ “VW” _ embroidered in the corner. It had been his father’s, and for whatever reason he had given it to Garrosh.  _ No, _ Garrosh would have to just man up and return it.    
  
He’s passing the cemetery- the caretaker was late in locking the gates he noted. A few Halloweens ago, some kids had got drunk and vandalized some graves. Garrosh hadn’t been involved, but his mother’s grave had been one of the spot’s covered in broken glass and litter. He  _ may _ have broken one of the guy’s arms. As a result every Halloween the old caretaker had taken to locking up the cemetery to avoid a repeat incident. That’s probably why he was surprised when he saw Anduin Wrynn of all people, slinking into the graveyard, looking a little shifty.    
  
Curious, Garrosh decides to follow. He had a bad feeling about it, but his feet had already decided for him. He crosses the road, cursing the blond menace the whole time. It would be just his luck the groundskeeper would see him and assume he was up to no good. He sees Anduin up ahead, he’s about to call out to the younger man, when he sees Anduin putting gloves on…  _ strange. _

Once Wrynn has the gloves on, he turns to the tree he’s stopped in front of. He watches on in bemusement as the younger man reaches out and touches the tree, head bowed as if lost in prayer. Garrosh tilts his head, trying to work out what he’s seeing… after ten minutes of this Anduin straightens up, reaching for the nearest branch and cutting a smaller branch- well something only just larger than a twig, off the tree. Anduin holds it in his hands and gazes at it with such reverence Garrosh can’t help but arch a brow at the strange display.

Anduin bends to pick up his backpack that’s resting at the foot of the tree. Garrosh watches the way Anduin looks around nervously before heading deeper into the cemetery. Garrosh hesitates, he has an inkling as to where the blond is heading, he wonders if he should follow. Grief after all is a private and personal thing. He wouldn’t want to intrude on Anduin’s, though he had picked a _ strange _ time to come here… In the end concern wins out, he can just lurk out of sight and earshot, so he’s not eavesdropping on Anduin. Once the blond is done, and safely back on the main road, he can go on his way and never acknowledge that this happened.

With a sigh Garrosh follows Anduin into the heart of the cemetery. Where he knows the blond’s father is buried. Sure enough just ahead he sees Anduin stop, the younger man seems to struggle with himself for a moment. Shoulders slumping, head bowed. Garrosh wonders if he’s crying. After a few moments Anduin straights, exuding an air of determination. Garrosh feels a strange unease in his gut,  _ why does he feel like something terrible is going to happen? _

  
  
  


Anduin sets his backpack down, kneeling on the ground and rifling through it. Pulling out candles, and small vials and a book?  _ Is Anduin going to have a sermon or something?  _ Garrosh scratches his head, questioning the younger man’s sanity. For some reason seeing the old leather covered book, sends a shiver down his spine.  _ He should go. _

“A bit late, don’t you think?” Garrosh calls out, mentally kicking himself. What was he thinking!? He was going to look like a creep! Anduin starts, turning to face him, blue eyes wide and a small blush staining his cheeks. 

**_“Garrosh!?”_ ** Anduin calls back, tilting his head. Blush already gone. He doesn’t seem worried or angry, just curious, and perhaps a little startled. He stares at the orc expectantly. Garrosh tries not to cringe, he supposes he does owe Wrynn an explanation.    
  
“I don’t mean to intrude but, it’s late. The groundsman is gonna lock you in here if you don’t get a move on.” Garrosh, shoves his hands in his pockets, trying to keep up his gruff demeanour. Anduin seems to ponder his words, looking conflicted.

“I know but… There’s something I have to do, and tonight’s my best chance to do it.” Anduin says rather vaguely, suddenly finding it hard to maintain eye contact. Garrosh feels for him, he really does. The first year after his mother passed he was the same. Wandering aimlessly, finding himself sitting in front of her grave, sometimes for hours until Saurfang or Geyah dragged him home. Maybe  _ he _ had to be that person for Anduin.

“Well, I’ll stay over here until you're done, then I’ll walk you half way back. Lot of idiots out getting drunk tonight, and I’d rather not read about you ending up dead or something.” Garrosh grumbles, feeling embarrassed by the small smile on Anduin’s face. “ _ Before _ you go thinking that I’m some nice guy or something, it’s just cause I owe you one. You spoke up for me, and I hate being in someone’s debt. So once you get home,  _ consider the debt paid. _ ” Garrosh turns away, hoping Anduin will think it’s because he’s annoyed or feeling put out by the whole thing.

“You don’t owe me anything you know. I mean  _ you did _ save me from those guys in the _ first place _ .” Anduin teases back, sitting crossed leg and flicking through the book. Garrosh still has no idea what’s going on. “But I won’t turn down the offer for the company. It  _ is _ a bit spooky out here.” The little blond looks nervously around them and Garrosh snorts in amusement. Walking towards Anduin rather than keeping his distance. He looks over Anduin’s shoulder curiously. The book’s pages are yellowed, and appear to be written in what he can only describe as chicken scrawl. There’s some sort of diagram Anduin is studying intently.

“What  _ are _ you up to then?” Garrosh crouches down, surprised when Anduin lets out a small squeak. Blue eyes lock onto him, and Anduin looks a little… nervous? Though why he can’t figure it out.

“I uh-” Anduin swallows, looking anywhere but at Garrosh. “I found this the other day, and I was, um, going to use it to-” Anduin cuts himself off, clutching the book tight. “It has a ritual for summoning the dead, you know to communicate with them. I thought I could reach my dad and say goodbye…” Anduin trails off, voice cracking ever so slightly. Garrosh blinks in surprise. He wouldn’t have pegged Anduin for one to believe in the occult, but the blond seems determined.    
  
“You think that’s a good idea? Playin’ around with this shit could be dangerous.” Garrosh can’t help but grin at the way Anduin’s face pales.  _ “What if you summon some vengeful spirit that haunts you forever?” _ Garrosh teases, waving his fingers around in front of Anduin’s face. Feeling only  _ slightly _ guilty for being mean. Anduin puffs out his cheeks, pouting at him.

“I’ve been reading this  _ really _ carefully” He shakes the book in Garrosh’s face. “Plus! Mr Khadgar gave me all the supplies and even talked me through how to use them. Not to mention I have the full moon and the fact that it’s Halloween to give me that extra boost.” Anduin says, looking fired up. Garrosh arches a brow. His stomach lurches, feeling very uneasy with such a declaration. A voice in his head tells him they should leave it alone.

“I don’t know. I mean isn’t it all mumbo jumbo? Like you don’t  _ actually _ believe you're gonna summon your dad do you?” Garrosh drawls, eyeing the grave marker. Anduin falls silent, and Garrosh diverts his attention back to him. Anduin’s face has fallen and his eyes are sad. It seems he is  _ very much _ hoping for this to be real. Garrosh feels anger towards whoever wrote that book, putting such a cruel notion into Anduin’s head, giving him false hope.

“It has to.” Anduin says so quietly, Garrosh might have mistaken it for a sound in the night. He sighs, looking at Anduin and feeling his heart sink.

“Fine. What do you need to do then?” Garrosh asks, eyeing the various candles littered around them. Anduin seems to perk up, eyes brightening as he smiles at Garrosh-  _ and no _ , it’s definitely not cute!    
  
“Well I need to make a circle with this salt.” Anduin pulls out a bottle of salt from his bag. “Then I need to set the candles up.  _ Oh! _ But first I should put the oil on them.” Anduin bites his lip as he regards the various candles. “The ivory ones on the circle line and the red and purple one inside the circle. Garrosh watches the little blond examine the vials of oil he has. He pops open one. Coating his fingers in the substance, and lifting the red and purple candles, running his thumb downwards, making a small streak of oil. He repeats for all the candles. 

Garrosh steps back as Anduin opens the salt, making a circle before his father’s grave, it’s a little uneven in places,  _ but what does Garrosh know about it? _ Anduin is satisfied he’s made the circle. Placing the ivory candles on the four points. Before tying his red and purple candles together and setting them in the middle. Next Anduin removes an incense burner from his bag, and a chunk of purple crystal.  _ Just what else does he have in there!? _ Garrosh watches in fascination as Anduin places the objects within the circle, even the twig he cut from the tree before kneeling in the circle himself with the book. Putting some oil on his own forehead. He seems to hit a snag though.

**_“Oh, shoot!”_ ** Anduin hisses, patting himself down and searching his bag. “I didn’t bring my matches!” The little blond sounds near hysterical. Garrosh is tempted to play dumb and forgo this ritual,  _ it gives him the creeps. _ But seeing how distraught Anduin’s looking, he reaches into his back pocket.

“Here.” He calls out, getting Anduin’s attention. “Catch.” He tosses his lighter to the younger man. Anduin nearly drops the lighter but thankfully holds onto it. Beaming at Garrosh, who is a little caught off guard by the reaction.

“Thank you.” Anduin says rather enthusiastically. Lighting the incense stick and then the outside candles. A shiver runs through Garrosh. It seems the night has suddenly gone quiet. Anduin seems unaware, lighting the two tied candles, before reading a passage from the book. 

_ It’s not common. _ That much Garrosh can tell,  _ hell, _ he doesn’t even know if Anduin is pronouncing the words right! The little blond chants in tongues, eyes screwed shut with concentration, lifting the twig and pointing it at the candles. Garrosh feels like ants are crawling on his skin. This whole thing is making him nervous. Something isn’t right, he can’t shake the feeling. Finally, Anduin falls silent.  _ The air is still. Nothing. Absolutely zip. _ Anduin’s eyes open and blond looks around, crestfallen. Garrosh is about to go over and comfort him, and help pack up. When out of nowhere a strong breeze blows.

The candles are snuffed out all at once. Garrosh stares, feeling it’s not normal. His instincts urge him to get Anduin and  **go** . Anduin looks forlornly at the book, fighting back disappointed tears. The night is still silent. 

“Sorry.” Garrosh says gruffly, feeling awkward. Anduin sniffs and nods. “Look, it was your first time, right? You can always try again.” He tries to give the blond a pep talk. Anduin smiles weakly and nods, reaching out to take Garrosh’s outstretched hand to stand up. However, there’s a strange rumbling sound. Both of them look around in confusion, trying to figure out  _ what _ they’re hearing.

“Pack this up, and let’s go. I don’t like this.” Garrosh says, eyes darting about. He can’t see anything out of place, but something he’s learned over the years is that his instincts are seldom wrong. Anduin tries to pass him, a few of the items laid out before them. Garrosh steps forward, doing his best to cram them back into Anduin’s bag, his boot disturbing the salt circle. 

_ “How’d you fit all this in here?” _ Garrosh can’t help but ask, stuck somewhere between impressed and frustrated. Anduin frowns, eyeing him critically as he hands Garrosh the salt. Garrosh is too busy trying to push the other items down into the bag, drops the bottle of salt, and it rolls away. Garrosh sighs, handing the bag back to Anduin, while he stomps over to retrieve the bottle.

As he bends down to lift it, he swears he sees the earth move ever so slightly, just a few centimetres from the salt. Garrosh freezes. It  _ must _ be some burrowing creature, a mole or something like that. His fingers brush against the smooth plastic of the bottle, but the ground before him seems to become restless,  _ like something is trying to dig its way out _ . Sweat drips down his back.  _ They should go.  _ Yet he can’t move, so transfixed on the sight before him. Until it suddenly stops. Garrosh lets out a snort at his own foolishness. Just a small animal after all.

He grabs hold of the bottle, about to right himself and head back to where Anduin is trying to wrestle the book back into the bag. Candles still scattered around his feet. That’s when out the corner of his eye he sees the earth beginning to move once more, only it’s not some cute furry little creature poking its head out.  **_It’s a rotting hand!_ **

Garrosh is surprised by how calm he stays. He doesn’t yelp, or make a sound. He only pivots on his heel and heads back to Anduin as fast as he can. Anduin is still blissfully unaware of the situation. Garrosh grabs the bag off him.

“Hey! Wha-”

“Time to go, leave the candles.” Garrosh orders out, slinging the bag over his shoulder, grasping Anduin’s wrist and trying to drag him away. But of course Wrynn decides to be stubborn, digging his heels in. Garrosh turns to him trying to keep the panic from his face.

“Garrosh what are you doing!? We can’t leave those…” Anduin trails off, eyes going wide as he stares at Garrosh.  _ “What’s wrong?” _ He suddenly asks, finally sensing the shift in mood. 

Garrosh goes to open his mouth to answer, but is interrupted by the sounds of groaning and more earth shifting. Both men look around, the surrounding graves, all sprouting decaying limbs. Anduin’s eyes are wide, mouth open with no sound coming out.

“ _ Yeah _ , that would be why. _ I told you not to play around with this shit. _ ” Garrosh whispers, rather loudly. His eyes dart around, trying to suss out the best escape route. Anduin just gapes.

“I don’t understand!” He wails, stumbling as Garrosh pulls him forward. A withered hand tries to grab the little blond’s ankle, but Garrosh stomps down hard, snapping the limb. To their mounting horror, the limb flops where it broke off, blindly trying to claw its way towards them. 

“Well let’s get the fuck out of here, before they decide to pop out looking for a warm welcome, and we end up as the appetizers!” Garrosh snaps back, feeling vindicated for his earlier fears. Anduin huffs out from behind him.

“Shouldn’t we do something? Like they aren’t out yet… _maybe_ we could just like, push them back in?” Anduin rambles out, looking behind him. Garrosh actually has to stop and look at him. Eyes wide with disbelief. _Did he really just?_ **_Did Anduin just say that?_**

“ _We?_ **We** didn’t read from the book, I think _I_ remember tellin’ you to leave it well alone.” Garrosh barks out, releasing Anduin’s wrist and staring the blond down. Anduin rolls his eyes. “Also, something tells me, pushing them down ain’t gonna keep them there.” He looks over Anduin’s shoulder to where the first signs of a rotted face is making its appearance. “Now, I’ve seen enough horror films to know, getting near any of those fuckers only ends badly. _So I suggest_ we get the fuck out of here and get help.”

Anduin mulls his words over. Which only adds to Garrosh’s frustration- _ they don’t exactly have all night!  _ More ghouls are surfacing, and honestly none of his films ever prepared him for the smell. The stench of death and decay. He bites back bile and the urge to heave. Anduin it seems doesn’t have as strong a stomach, gagging a few times, eyes watering and face flushed. Garrosh has had enough, he wasn’t getting mauled to death. He grabs Anduin and resumes his marching. The groans and wails of the dead not fading as quickly as he would like.

“They’re following us.” Anduin murmurs out, sounding very concerned.  _ Which he fucking should!  _ Garrosh bites back a curse, some of those fuckers are moving a little faster than he would have expected. Nothing a brisk walk can’t out run, but still, not comforting to know he was essentially leading these things to the exit. He lets out a sigh. “Garrosh?” Anduin asks, looking at him a little confused.

“We have to go the scenic route, or they’ll get out before we can warn anyone.” Garrosh scrubs his free hand over his face, Anduin lets out a muffled yelp.   
  
“Garrosh! There are some coming  _ from _ that direction!” Anduin whimpers, pointing-  _ rather unnecessarily _ to the small group shuffling out from the neatly lined shrubberies. Garrosh does swear then. Anduin laughs a little hysterically. 

“ _ Right _ … Well,  _ this _ way it is then. Let's hope you didn’t wake _ every _ ugly fucker in here.” Garrosh pointedly glares at Anduin. Anduin looks back rather sheepishly, eyes darting to where a larger herd of ghouls is now following behind them. This was perfect- _ not. _

_ If  _ Garrosh remembered correctly, there was a mausoleum up ahead. They could hide out there, after all the dead would have to be well-built, or equipped with power tools to be roaming in there. He gives Anduin a small tug, squeezing his hand to reassure him- e _ ven if this is all his fault. _ He’s never been so grateful when the white marble structure appears before them. Garrosh releases Anduin’s hand, to give the heavy door a pull, they creak, and eventually do move. Giving him confidence, at least the zombies following won’t be able to enter. They’d lose their decrepit arms trying to pull these handles. Anduin meanwhile, panics under his breath, doing a strange on the spot jig. Fingers fidgeting helplessly before him, eyes wide as saucers as he watches the newly risen undead creep towards them.

With a sigh, he grasps the back of Anduin’s jacket and tosses him into the mausoleum, thankfully the doors are easier to pull back, and with a loud screech they slam shut. Garrosh, moves the stone benches family members would normally sit on, to the door, propping them up for added reinforcement. Anduin fidgets nervously in place. Face white as a sheet, as they hear the first scrapings of nails on the door. Followed by ungodly wailing.    
  
“They can’t get in, we can hold out here.  _ Please _ tell me you brought your phone? Mine got busted in a fight a few days ago.” Garrosh sighs. Anduin, shakily nods his head, reaching for his back pocket, only for his face to fall, as his skin blanches even more.  _ “Don’t fucking say it.” _ Garrosh hisses out, dropping to the floor, burying his face in his knees while he laughs at how cliché it all is.  _ “Fucking perfect.”  _ He sighs out.

“Sorry, I must have dropped it when we started run- er, power walking.” Anduin mumbles out sitting next to Garrosh. They both lean against the memorial in the middle of the room. Garrosh, frowns, looking at the door. They couldn’t call for help or warn anyone. _ So what did they have to work with? _ He looks at Anduin as an idea hits him.

“Can’t you just, uh, read a spell and send them back? If there was one to wake them up, then surely there’s one to send them back?” Garrosh asks hopefully. Anduin seems to brighten at the suggestion, eagerly reaching for his bag. Garrosh hands it over, and watches as Anduin yanks the book out. Hurriedly flicking through the pages.

“Here!” He crows out, eyes lighting up as they scan the page. Garrosh lets out a small chuckle,  _ ah, finally _ some good news. Only watching Anduin, he starts to notice the way the younger man’s brow furrows. Hope fades from his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Garrosh says, eyeing Anduin warily. Already having a sinking feeling in his gut. Anduin, tugs on his hair, lets out a forced laugh and turns to Garrosh with tears in his eyes.

“So there _ is _ a ritual.” He begins. “But I don’t have  _ any _ of these items I need!” He wails out, listing a random assortment of junk. Garrosh blinks, taking the book and glaring at the page as if hoping his menacing stare can force the words to change.

_ “So, essentially we’re fucked then. _ ” He says, a little too calmly, closing the book with a snap and handing it back to Anduin. They sit there in rather uncomfortable silence. Both staring at the door, where their unwanted followers are still trying to claw their way through. 

“Well, at least you’ll get to see your dad. He’s probably gonna look like shit mind you.” Garrosh rumbles out, trying to make a joke. A joke in poor taste, he knows, but given the situation…

“Oh, I doubt that.” Anduin pipes up, sounding a bit brighter. Garrosh frowns and turns to look at him, brow arched waiting for the explanation. “See, he was cremated so…” Anduin trails off, catching the dark look passing over Garrosh’s face.

“So after  _ all this _ , you’re telling me you're not even gonna see his walking corpse? Glad to know I died for fuck all.” Garrosh props his hand under his chin. Anduin looks down, face the picture of guilt.

“Sorry. You were just trying to be nice, and I didn’t listen. Mr Khadgar warned me and I didn’t listen.” Anduin mumbles out, fingers curling into small fists. Garrosh feels some of his anger ebb away.

“It’s fine, not like this is what you intended. I guess we couldn’t ask for a  _ more _ authentic Halloween night.” Garrosh answers back. Eyeing the emergency box in the corner.  _ Perhaps, they could fight their way out? _ He rises, ignoring Anduin’s call as he kicks the box with his boot. It’s old and rusted, but a few more kicks, and it swings open. _ Finally! Some good fucking news. _ He turns back to Anduin with a grin. “We might be able to get out after all.” He says, beckoning Anduin over.

Inside the emergency box - in case of fire, there’s an ancient looking extinguisher, and an axe. He lifts the axe, it’s a bit worn with age, but it’ll do. Anduin stares at him in awe, he hands the blond the extinguisher to hide his embarrassment.

“Here, it’s not too heavy, but you hit one of those things with it, and it should do enough damage.” He mutters out. Anduin struggles to get it in a comfortable hold, but eventually does. Garrosh makes him practice swinging it about- j _ ust to be sure _ he’s not going out there defenceless. But Wrynn seems more than capable. 

“Don’t you think this is a little… well, wrong?” Anduin says, looking a little squeamish as he stares at their makeshift weapons. Garrosh arches a brow- is he for real? “It’s just, it feels a little disrespectful to well… you know” Anduin mimes cracking the head of one of the zombies. 

“ _ Well  _ I, for one, think trying to perform a ritual to communicate with the dead was disrespectful.” Garrosh deadpans, smirking when Anduin rolls his eyes at him. “I don’t think they’re gonna complain if that’s what you’re worried about. If  _ you _ want to end up as a snack, then by all means go right ahead. But  _ I _ would very much like to go home, get drunk and forget this ever happened.” He fixes Anduin with an expectant stare. Hoping he’s not going to have to sling the younger man over his shoulder too. This night was heading down hill fast, like a runaway train. 

“When you put it that way…” Anduin says with a weak smile, trying to stay cheery. Garrosh rolls his eyes, well at least the blond wasn’t a complete idiot. “So what exactly  _ is _ the plan?”

That catches Garrosh off guard. He didn’t actually have a plan beyond smashing any ghouls that got in their way. Anduin bites back a small smile as if reading his mind. Garrosh scowls back at him. This wasn’t exactly a scenario he had prepared for! He looks around the room, trying to see if there’s anything that could help them. 

“The dead in here aren’t making any noise…” Anduin says absently, ear pressed to a stone sarcophagus. Garrosh arches a brow, eyeing the tomb suspiciously. The stone is  _ very _ thick after all…

_ “So?” _ Garrosh says, not really seeing where this is going. Anduin looks at him for a moment, as if trying to come up with an explanation in his head.    
  
“Well, maybe the spell only had a limited range…” Anduin muses, eyes darting around, as if trying to come up with a way to test his theory. “So maybe the entire graveyard isn’t out to get us, which means we have a better chance of escaping.”

“Well in theory that’s great, but we’re not going to actually know until we’re out there, and that doesn’t give us much to work with.” Garrosh answers back, looking around. There is a window on the far side…  _ If he moves the benches he could probably climb up and have a look. _ “Right, help me push these benches over there. We can make an escape plan. There’s a fire exit on the other side, we could slip out if your theory is sound.”

It’s an effort, but they do eventually manage to move the stone benches, though Garrosh stacks them, not sure Anduin has the strength. He’s just able to see out the window, surprised and relieved to see Anduin’s theory may have been right. The other side of the graveyard seems quiet, no wayward creatures wandering about. Though that didn’t mean there weren’t any. What if those ghouls had come upon some other target. But at least they have a way out!

“Good news, there aren’t any on this side, but we won’t know for certain if you’re right. But it’s better than sitting in here twiddling our thumbs and listening to  _ that _ .” He tips his head back at the door, where the ghouls are banging on the heavy metal panels, groaning and wailing. “If we’re quiet we should hopefully avoid that mob following us.” Garrosh adds as he jumps down. Putting the backpack over his shoulders. Anduin nods, face pale again and cradling the fire extinguisher to his chest.  _ He looks like he’s about to throw up _ .

“It’ll be fine. We won’t be caught off guard. We can get to the groundskeepers house and call it in. There’s not too much ground to cover.” Garrosh tries to stay positive. By all rights the worst should be behind them. Anduin seems to regain some of his colour, still clutching the extinguisher to his chest, but he nods. Taking deep breaths to calm himself.

“OK, lets not hang about here then. Nice and quiet, and hopefully we won’t have to use these.” Garrosh holds up his axe, shoulder to the fire door, just waiting for Anduin to compose himself. The little blond gives a nod, and Garrosh gently pushes on the door handle.

Of course, the moment he opens the fire exit. Things go to hell.  _ Just typical. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!!! Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
